Therapy
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Therapy and Sasuke is NOT happy. For Hypheniated's contest. Thank god it's done. Rated T for language other than that its K material.


**This story is for Hypheniated's contest which i thought i might join. This is just for fun. And its poorly done...so im rediting NOW.  
**

**Prompts:**

**Skirt**

**Scream**

**In you face!**

**

* * *

**

**Therapy and Counseling**

**By Terrified of Logic**

"Dobe..where are you going? Training fields are THAT way unless you've forgotten.." Sasuke said with an eyebrow raised, looking at Naruto with a where-the-fuck-are-you-going look on his face.

"TEME! There you are! I been looking all over for you. Come here a sec!" Naruto yelled with glee. Sasuke took an inward gulp...he knew THAT look.

He winced and took his time getting to Naruto.

"Lets go!"

"Where?"

"C'mon hurry up! We're going to LATE!"

"....Where. Are. We. GOING?"

"Therapy!"

"...WHAT."

* * *

"For the last fucking time, I don't need fucking therapy..." Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Ma, don't say that. Besides we're here so don't complain." Naruto said refusing to let Sasuke's dark aura get to him.

Naruto pushed the door open and stepped into the bright corridor, lit with warm lamps. The ground was covered by a plush carpet and a delicious smell of cookies wafted through. Sasuke had to admit it smelled really tempting.

"Teme..your face is scrunching up. And your nose has gone a funny shape." Naruto said peering at his friend's face with an innocent look.

"..." Sasuke winced again and gingerly stepped on the plush carpet.

Padding their way down the hall, they passed doors that had signs like 'Butterfly Yellow' 'Flowers and Bees' 'Pinks and Lilac'...

"Here we go!" Naruto said cheerfully pushing the door open. Sasuke looked at the door sign...

" Why are we entering the room that says 'Retards Room'?"

"Hmm?"

"I'M not retarded. And for the last time I don't WANT to go to counseling."

"Yeah yeah..."

Then silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!"

"....." The room was silent, staring. Sasuke had gone deaf temporarily.

"YOU!!" Naruto screamed, pointing hard at a person in the room. Sasuke..looked...narrowed his eyes...squinted....it seems as though he's temporaily blinded as well. Oh well.

"What." Neji stood up. "Hn."

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Hn."

"No wonder you need counseling. You act like Sasuke teme. Thats reason enough I guess." Naruto said. "Stalker..." He mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke stepped into the room and he stared at the people daring them to laugh at him.

"...." Sitting down near Naruto, he glared at the physchiatrist.

"Now that everyone's here, lets introduce ourselves." She said briskly. "State your name and why you are here and what made you come here, ne?" She gave a cute smile.

"My name is Rock Lee! The shinobi of YOUTH! I drink a lot of sake...but I don't really know why Gai sempai has made me come here. YOSH."

"Gaara. Anger management. Temari. Sent. Me."

"Hyuuga Neji. My girlfriend wants me to be more social."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I tend to get hyper and have obssessions. Sakura chan sent me here!"

"...I don't need fucking therapy." Sasuke said after a moment of silence. "....Hn..."

"My name is Haku, and people constantly keep thinking I'm a girl... so..so..." His eyes watered...but gave a trembling smile.

"Its Shikamaru...its too troublesome and Ino made me go."

"Well I guess that's everyone. This group is an anonymous group and you can say anything and ensures full privacy-" The physchiatrist started,

"I don't care! I don't need fucking THERAPY!!"

"UCHIHA SAN!" She admonished.

"Yeah Uchiha. Just shut the hell up so we can go home faster." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"You...just shut up! you lazy good for nothing shinobi!" Sasuke sputtered.

"Hey, hey look lets just be friends and we can all have ramen later ok???..But I don't really want to pay, so Maybe Shikamaru can pay or maybe you guys can split the bill. Actually you know what, if you're going to pay then can I have miso ramen? I love miso ramen it's so good. I really like ramen and-" Naruto rambled. The rest just sweat dropped.

"...Naruto...." Sasuke cracked his knuckles unsure of whether to smile or not, he decided to go with anger, a vein popping in his temple. "Just shut the fuck up. Now."

"Aw teme, just cause you don't want to be nice."

" I AM nice. Just not to you. And you....you...and you in the corner there, and you, YES you the one with the gay face-"

"Exactly."

All the time Gaara had been sitting quietly watching the whole commodity rise before him. He clutched his teddy bear tighter and glared at everyone.

"A yeah, neechan, I really like your skirt." Naruto said switching suddenly with a wink, talking to Haku.

Haku's eyes welled up and said in a very quiet voice, " I'm not a girl..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he fell to the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!???? How is that POSSIBLE!!!"

"Naruto you are so insensitive, who wants to go out with you anyway? Just get over yourself." Neji said watching as Haku's tears built up and smoothly crossed his arms.

"Look whose talking!"

" I HAVE a girlfriend for your information, so get told and pipe down!."

"Haha Naruto-kun I guess this phrase is appropriate 'In your FACE!'" Lee said laughing hard.

"...." Naruto pouted and hid in a corner.

"Oh my god..." Shikamaru muttered and lit a cigarette.

"Just. Everyone. Shut. Up." Gaara hissed, unfortunately he hissed so high nobody heard him.

"I HATE FUCKING THERAPY!"

"Yeah I know! You can shut up already! Everything's always about you isn't it? It's always about a freaking Uchiha, isn't it?"

"I could same the same to you Hyuuga! One more word and I'll, I'll-"

"You'll stutter on me?" Neji smirked.

" !$%&?*!!!!!!!!!! %$&`*!!!!!!" Gaara yelled from a corner.

Everyone turned to look at him and instantly looked away, after being met with a death stare that burned the cornea. By this time the psychiatrist had given up.

Shikamaru cracked another packet open. And took a bite. Yes, a bite. He really likes salt and vinegar flavoured chips. Sasuke was still trying to think of a comeback and Neji was just examining his nails. Gaara and beheaded his teddy and then-

"I'm GAY!"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto.

"Just kidding made ya look!"

Lee was dancing around Gaara and Gaara was now taking the stuffing out of his bear. And the Physchiatrist? She was busy trying to get each shinobi to cooperate. Failing. Badly. An epic fail, you could say.

The door bell rung and Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten walked in. Gorgeousness in all.

"Have our boys been behaiving? Shizuka san?" Sakura asked.

"...They, they..well.." Shizuka chan just collasped, hair spilling out of its tight bun. She had prematurely aged.

All girls peered around the door and raised their eyebrows in a WTF kind of way.

Gaara was spitting white froth and glaring intensly, Shikamaru was chain smoking cigarrettes littering the vicinity, Naruto was hiding in a corner, Neji and Sasuke were in the midst of a shouting match. Lee was trying to entertain the angry Gaara only suceeding in enraging him further. Haku was in tears sniffling loudly and using the corner of a handkerchief dabbing his eyes.

"..." The girls sweatdropped.

Sakura rounded up her boys, leading Naruto from the corner was easy enough but untangling Sasuke from Neji was harder than it looked.

Ino bonked Shikamaru on the head and reprimanded him about his smoking policy. His response was to shrug and light another fag.

"C'mon Gaara, lets go home ne, brother Kankuro is cooking tonight."

" I have no brother."

"Gaara, we been throught this before." Temari sighed, " And what have you DONE to my Mr. Snuggles!? You- You-" And the two sand sibling launched into heated discussion.

Tenten took Lee and helped Sakura detach the Hyuuga from the Uchiha. With much difficulty.

All eleven walked home. The boys still giving out biting comments or frothing at the mouth. Or conjuring lace handkerchiefs from of of nowhere.

"I hate fucking therapy."

* * *

yayy kinda stupid and dumb but i felt like it :)

Lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
